Aku Pulang
by Raganwald
Summary: Di ujung dinginnya kematian yang menjemputnya, Robin mengingat kehidupan yang sudah dilaluinya.


**Disclaimer : Saya cuma buat cerita di sini**

**Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, Dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

_Apa aku diizinkan untuk hidup? Bolehkah aku tetap berada di dunia ini?_

Nafasku terasa berat, tubuhku menggigil kedinginan. Aku merasakan kehidupanku yang terkikis perlahan-lahan, kematian sedang menjemputku. Senyum masam menghiasi wajahku, kurasakan sunyi di atas awan, medan pertempuran sudah berlalu sedari tadi, teman-temanku sudah berada di tempat yang aman, setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega.

_Inilah akhirnya._

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, untuk apa aku hidup, lagipula apakah aku boleh untuk hidup? Sakit_._ Setiap hari hanya ada rasa sakit dan putus asa. Pada akhirnya aku hidup hanyalah sebagai alat.

"_Tentu kau bisa hidup, Robin._"

Ibu… maaf… pada akhirnya, aku harus pergi juga.

"_Suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan keluarga. Merekalah yang akan memberikanmu tempat untuk hidup. Bukan, bukan ibu. Keluargamu sendiri, Robin. Seseorang di luar sana yang mencintaimu dan menerimamu apadanya. Merekalah yang seharusnya memberikan jawaban akan pertanyaanmu."_

Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku sampai melupakannya. Impianku… sebuah keluarga.

Angan-angan itu membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Seseorang yang dapat menerimaku, seseorang yang bisa kujadikan tempat untuk pulang.

_Seseorang yang melihatku sebagai Robin._

Aku bukanlah dewa ataupun naga. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Aku adalah Robin.

Garis keturunan, atau apapun yang bersemayam dalam diriku… aku tidak menginginkannya.

Aku hanya menginginkan keluarga yang normal. Seperti mereka yang di luar sana.

"_Kau luar biasa Robin! Baik aku ataupun kakekmu tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan Grima! Dan kau, sebuah mahkarya sempurna! Kau adalah Grima, tuhan kita semua!"_

Seni sihir, bela diri, ilmu hitam, dan pengetahuan sudah ditanamkan ke dalam diriku sejak kecil. Mereka melihatku sebagai alat, percobaan demi percobaan dilakukan kepadaku. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahan.

_Tolong ayah, hentikan… itu sakit…_

Mereka bahkan memaksaku ikut ke medan perang saat Ylisse menginvasi Plegia. Mereka… memaksaku membunuh seseorang.

Saat bau anyir darah dan bau hangus daging yang terpanggang menguar di udara, isi perutku bergejolak, aku menahan agar isi perutku yang memang sedikit tidak keluar. Namun aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Menjijikan, mengerikan, dan perasaan itu semakin buruk dengan tatapan dingin ayahku yang melihat penampilan menyedihkanku.

"_Kau harus kuat, Robin!"_

Untuk apa? Pada akhirnya entitasku tidak berarti apa-apa, aku hanyalah alat. Kau menginginkan Grima.

_Siapa aku? Apakah aku boleh hidup sebagai Robin?_

"_Robin, di masa depan nanti, kau ingin menjadi apa?"_ Sosok ibuku seketika melintas di benakku. Senyum hangatnya selalu menjadi penenang dari kegilaan yang kian mengikisku.

"_Apa aku punya pilihan?_" Balasku,sejujurnya aku menganggap pertanyaannya adalah sebuah lontaran konyol. _Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku tidak punya masa depan._

"_Bagaimana kalau menjadi ahli strategi!_" Sahutnya kemudian dengan semangat, aku menaikkan alisku saat mendengarnya. "_Kau anak yang pintar. Kau pasti bisa menjadi ahli strategi yang hebat."_

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya sebelum ia melanjutkan "_Dengar Robin… menjadi ahli strategi itu bukan tentang menghancurkan lawan, tapi melindungi orang-orang yang kau cintai. Kau tidak semestinya menghancurkan kehidupan, tapi menyelamatkannya._"

Aku termenung. Kedengarannya seperti penebusan dosa. Seberapa aku tertarik akan kata-kata ibu aku sudah menyerah kepada kehidupan. Lagi-lagi, aku tidak punya pilihan.

"_Jangan menyerah… bahkan jika seluruh dunia menentangmu, ibu akan mendukungmu. Karena aku melihatmu sebagai Robin… anakku._" Ujar ibu seraya tersenyum. Aku terhenyak, kalimat yang dilontarkannya bagaikan lonceng yang menenangkan. Senyuman yang mengihasi wajahnya menusuk relung hatiku yang hitam. Baru pertama kali itu aku merasakan… perasaan hangat di dalam tubuhku.

Jika aku bisa merasakaan perasaan ini lebih sering, maka aku akan melakukannya… menjadi ahli strategi.

Namun, setiap harinya siksaan itu kian berlanjut. Sosok ibu kerap menolongku dari kegilaan yang menyelimutiku. Aku mulai mendedikasikan hidup kepada taktik dan strategi. Melihat ibu yang merasa bangga kepadaku adalah hal paling bahagia dalam hidupku.

"_Robin, ini Aversa, mulai saat ini ia adalah kakak perempuanmu._" Aku tersenyum masam saat mengingat hari di mana aku pertama kali bertemunya. Entah mengapa saat itu aku mengulurkan tanganku, mencoba menyambutnya sehangat mungkin. Ada kesamaan pada diri kami yang membuatku mencoba menarik perhatian Aversa. Tatapan matanya yang hampa, namun masih memiliki kemauan untuk hidup, saat itu aku seperti melihat cermin. Aku paham, kami berdua sama-sama terluka dan susah payah mencari alasan untuk hidup.

"_Kenapa kau berjuang sekeras itu? Robin, dengan setiap hari siksaan yang kau alami, kenapa kau masih memiliki keinginan untuk hidup?_" Aversa bertanya kepadaku, tatapannya menunjukan simpati. Aku tersenyum masam seraya menjawab, "_Pada akhirnya, aku masih ingin hidup sebagai Robin._"

"_Hey Robin… apa kau mau bebas dan melihat dunia di luar sana?"_

_Tentu aku ingin!_

"_Kalau kau? Bagaimana denganmu Aversa?_" Aversa tidak menjawabku, ia hanya tersenyum pahit. Aku sungguh bodoh. Sejujurnya aku masih menyesal hingga sekarang. Jika saat itu aku menyadarinya… jika saat itu aku sadar bahwa ayah telah merenggut segalanya dari Aversa. Bahwa ayah telah memegang segala kuasa dari Aversa… aku akan berjuang untuk menyelamatkan Aversa.

"_Robin, sebagai kakakmu aku akan menyelamatkanmu jika kau dalam masalah. Aku berjanji."_

"_Aversa, berjanjilah bahwa kita akan hidup sebagai keluarga selamanya."_

Bodoh… sungguh bodoh… aku mengutuk diriku yang saat itu meninggalkanmu. Aku membenci diriku yang melarikan diri bersama ibu tanpa denganmu.

"_Pergilah. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Plegia, ayah sudah memegang kendali terhadapku. Membawaku hanya akan mendatangkan bahaya. Robin, kau carilah kehidupan bahagia di luar sana. Ibu, tolong jaga Robin._"

_Maafkan aku Aversa_.

Setetes air mata membasahi pipiku. Maaf, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tidak tahan.

_Aversa_… kehidupanku dengan ibu di luar Plegia tidak seperti yang kukira dan kuharapkan. Hari demi hari kami jalani dengan berat, mencoba bertahan hidup sekaligus bersembunyi dari ayah sungguh melelahkan batin dan fisik. Kau selalu membayangi hari-hariku, seingin aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, bertindak ceroboh hanya sama halnya seperti bunuh diri. Aku tidak berdaya, yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdoa untuk keselamatanmu. Aku berjanji, suatu hari nanti… aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Kau sudah berjanji bukan, bahwa kita akan hidup sebagai keluarga.

Namun harus kuakui aku sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Hidup dengan ibu, meskipun sulit sangat menyenangkan. Ibu adalah seorang yang berwawasan luas, aku belajar banyak setiap harinya. Dan aku masih mengejar mimpiku, menjadi seorang ahli strategi. Tidak ada lagi siksaan dan percobaan yang dilakukan oleh ayah. Hari-hariku bahagia, andai saja kau berada di sana waktu itu.

Hari berwarna kami seketika sirna begitu saja. Kondisi ibu memburuk, ia tidak seceria dulu lagi. Meskipun ibu masih tersenyum hangat kepadaku, seluruh warna cerah dalam dirinya sudah hilang. Hari demi hari ia melemah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bertanya-tanya apa ini salahku?

Ibu mengatakan bahwa itu buka salahku, dan ia masih menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia. Bagaimanapun, aku hanya bisa melihat kondisi ibu yang memburuk dengan tidak berdaya. Aku tidak tahan jika harus kehilangannya. Mungkin… mungkin menyusul ibu adalah hal yang baik. Maksudku, apa aku bahkan boleh untuk hidup di dunia ini?

Ibu marah.

Begitu aku mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikiranku ia segera membentakku. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menangis seraya memelukku dengan erat.

"_Tentu kau bisa hidup, Robin._"

Saat itu pandanganku terhisap dengan tatapan serius dari ibu. Mungkin itulah titik balik dari hidupku. Untuk mencari jawaban yang aku inginkan selama ini… aku harus mencari tempat untuk pulang. Tempat di mana keluargaku berada. Itu karena cepat atau lambat… ibu akan pergi meninggalkanku.

"_Mau kah kau berjanji kepada ibu? Sampai kau menemukan keluargamu, sampai kau bisa menemukan jawabanmu dan hidup dengan bahagia… apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap hidup. Jangan coba-coba menyusul ibu, oke?"_

Tetap saja… saat ibu pergi, tubuhku lemas seketika. Melihat ibu yang terbaring tidak bernyawa di hadapanku tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, kehidupanku menjadi gelap. Saat itu aku meraung-raung, air mataku tak bisa lagi dihentikan. Pikiranku kacau. Hidup sendirian tanpa keluarga rasanya sangat dingin. Aku tidak tahu ke arah mana kakiku membawaku. Hari demi hari, aku jalani dengan hampa, berharap suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkanku. Membawaku ke dalam kehangatan seperti saat aku bersama ibu dan kakakku.

_Tolong…_

_SESEORANG TOLONG AKU! KATAKAN BAHWA AKU BOLEH HIDUP SEBAGAI ROBIN! KATAKAN BAHWA AKU TIDAK SIA-SIA DILAHRIKAN KE DUNIA INI!_

_Tolong… tolong…_

"_Masih ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk tidur siang kau tahu?"_

Uluran tangan itu menyambutku. _Chrom_. Aku mengingat kejadian itu seperti halnya kemarin. Uluran tanganmu, yang menyelamatkanku. Aku memang kehilangan seluruh ingatanku pada hari itu. Namun ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatku mengenalmu. Seperti ada ikatan tak kasat mata yang mengikat kita. Seutas benang merah takdir.

Kau segera membawaku, menarikku ke sana kemari. Aku tidak keberatan, dan setelah pertarungan pertama kita sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus kemana, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa diriku.

_Rasanya hangat_. Kau menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka, membawaku ke tempat di mana banyak orang menerimaku. Lissa yang ceria, Frederick yang keras kepala, Vaike yang percaya diri, dan semua anggota Shepherd yang kuanggap sebagai bagian dari hidupku. Aku berjanji bahwa tidak akan mengecewakan mereka. Sebagai ahli strategi dan sebagai bagian dari Shepherd. Namun-

_Emmeryn, maafkan aku._

"_Aku percaya padamu, Robin"_

Kau memberiku kepercayaan, dan aku membalasnya dengan kematianmu. Maaf, kau pasti membenciku bukan?

"_Ini bukan salahmu!"_

_Ini salahku._

"_Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!"_

_Aku tidak bisa._

"Cordelia… maafkan aku…"

Di tengah nafasku yang tersenggal aku bersyukur bisa mengucap namamu. Ingatan tentang dirimu menyeruak ke dalam benakku. Kau mungkin benci kalau ku sebut sempurna. Namun kau selalu terlihat sempurna di mataku. Aku berpikir bahwa dirimu yang menanggung beban saudarimu sendirian cukup bodoh, kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku tidak berbeda denganmu. Tidak, kurasa kita berbeda.

Meskipun kau tersiksa, kau selalu memandang ke depan. Terlihat gagah dan dipuja semua orang. Semua demi masa depan yang diharapkan saudarimu.

Sangat berbeda denganku.

Untuk apa aku berperang? Untuk Chrom? Untuk Emmeryn?

Aku tidak tahu.

Jangankan masa depan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa masa lalu itu.

Kemudian secara tak sadar aku mulai memperhatikanmu. Perilakumu, makanan kesukaanmu, gaya hidupmu, hobimu, dan… kesedihanmu.

Cordelia, aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kekuatanmu, membantumu mengangkat beban dari pundakmu.

Namun tangan yang kau ulurkan tidak pernah tertuju kepadaku.

Kau mencintai Chrom… Meskipun Chrom sudah menikah dengan Sumia…

Aku selalu berharap bahwa kau melihatku, namun kau tidak pernah menganggapku lebih sebagai teman.

Saat Severa datang hatiku berharap bahwa ia akan memanggilku ayah. Namun ia memeluk Stahl dengan sangat erat. Kemudian Stahl melamarmu dan kau menerimanya. _"Mungkin ini takdir,_" katamu. Kau ingin meninggalkan Chrom, dan kau memilih Stahl.

Sebuah perasaan menjijikan muncul di dadaku. Apa ini iri?

Hatiku menggelap seketika.

Namun ketika aku melihatmu tersenyum, bersama dengan Severa, bersama dengan Stahl… perasaan itu menghilang.

Melihatmu tersenyum membuatku bahagia. Melihatmu menemukan kebahagianmu membuatku bahagia. Kau selalu tersiksa, jadi jika kau menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum dan melupakan masalahmu… aku bahagia.

Namun harus aku akui bahwa aku sedikit menyesal tidak bisa mengucapkan perasaanku kepadamu. Cordelia aku…

"Cordelia… aku… mencintaimu."

_Takdir ya…_

"_Kita bukan bidak dari takdir."_

Aku memang mengucapkan itu. Tapi sejujurnya aku penasaran akan seperti apa takdirku. Bagaimanapun kita berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk masa depan bukan?

Masa depan seperti apa yang menantiku? Masa depan seperti apa yang menanti semua orang?

_Apa aku diperbolehkan hidup di dunia ini?_

Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya setelah perang ini usai.

"_Maafkan aku, Robin. Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa kau membahayakan kami semua!"_

Lucina…

"_Kau berbahaya, Robin… Maafkan aku, tapi kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk hidup di dunia ini."_

Kau benar… aku mencuri Fire Emblem. Aku membahayakan Chrom. Maafkan aku, Lucina.

_Ibu... Kurasa aku sudah tahu jawaban akan pertanyaanku._

Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabanku pada saat itu. Tapi kenapa… kenapa dadaku terasa menyakitkan? Kenapa aku merasa ingin menangis?

Kenapa saat itu aku merasa aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu?

Mungkinkah karena aku kehilangan salah satu alasanku untuk hidup.

Jadi ini takdirku?

Aku sudah siap menerimanya. Tapi kenapa kau menghentikannya, Chrom?

"_Robin tidak butuh ikatan kalian! Ia lebih dari itu. Ia adalah dewa. ROBIN ADALAH GRIMA!"_

Aku… Grima…?

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan di sekelilingku sekaligus rasa terkejut mereka.

Validar…

Ya, aku mengingat sedikit dari masa laluku… orang itu benar-benar ayahku.

"_Walaupun aku dikalahkan, namun dengan Fire Emblem… aku bisa memanggil tuan Grima! Terkutuklah kalian anak Naga!"_

"_Tidak secepat itu, kawan."_

Basillio… Flavia…

Benar… aku menukar Kristalnya dengan yang palsu.

Setelah itu… Validar… ayahku… mati terbunuh oleh sahabatku di depan mataku sendiri.

"_Kenapa… KENAPA, ROBIN?!"_

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ingatanku sedang kacau seolah merobek tengkorakku. Teriakkan kemenangan Chrom dan para Shepherd terdengar tak berbeda dari dentingan piano di kejauhan.

"_Kurasa masih terlalu cepat untuk merayakannya…"_

Namun suara itu berbeda. Jelas, sangat jelas. Ia seperti berbicara di dalam kepalaku. Dan seluruh pikiranku buyar karenanya.

Kami menengok ke arah suara itu berasal.

"_Ada dua… Robin…?_"

Ia menyeringai setelah itu sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya.

Aku masih ingat betapa depresinya aku saat itu.

Kita sudah di depan kemenangan, tapi kenapa?

Fakta sudah jelas… bahwa aku adalah Grima.

"_Alasan kau kehilangan ingatanmu adalah karena aku mencoba menyatu denganmu meskipun kau belum siap, menyebabkan sebagian besar memorimu terhapus. Tapi bisakah kau mengingatnya sekarang? Makhluk seperti apa kau sebenarnya, Robin?"_

"_A-Aaaa… AAAHHHHHHH!"_

"_AHAHAHAHA…! Bergabunglah denganku, Robin! Terimalah takdirmu!"_

Aku berteriak kesakitan seraya mencengkram kepalaku yang ingin meledak. Memori itu sekonyong-konyong masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

_Ibu… Aversa…_

_Aversa!_

Benar. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menyelamatkan Aversa. Dan menjadi Grima tidak akan membantuku untuk mewujudkannya.

Merasakan sakit kepalaku yang hilang, staminaku terasa terkuras habis. Tubuhku terasa lemas dan menghantam tanah kemudian.

"_Kau sendiri yang sudah menghunuskan pedangmu ke Aversa! Meskipun Aversa berhasil melarikan diri, ia hanyalah alat bagi Validar. Akhirnya kalian berdua akan saling membunuh satu sama lain lagi!"_

Kurasa kami memang terhubung satu sama lain. Ia bisa mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan.

Tidak… Validar sudah mati… Aversa pasti…

"_Jika kau tidak berguna seperti itu, lebih baik kau lenyap, Robin."_

Grima berbicara padaku dengan nada dingin. Sedetik kemudian aku merasakan kematian yang datang menghampiri. Aku bisa mendengar Chrom berteriak kepadaku, namun tubuhku terasa begitu lemah untuk digerakan.

Meskipun begitu, kematian itu tidak datang.

_Mengingat kejadian itu membuatku sakit._

"_Tch! Kau berhasil memulihkan kesadaranmu ya, Aversa?"_

Aversa…

Ia berada di sana…

Dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah…

Ia menahan serangan Grima yang ditujukan kepadaku.

"_A..A-Aversa…?"_

"_Cepat lindungi Robin!"_

Aku bisa mendengar Chrom berteriak setelah itu. Namun aku tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

"_AVERSA!"_

Aku menangkap tubuh Aversa yang terjatuh. Kekuatan tubuhku kembali seketika.

"_Kau baik-baik saja… Robin?"_

"_K-kenapa…?"_

"_Aku sudah berjanji bukan? Bahwa sebagai kakakmu aku akan membantumu jika kau sedang dalam masalah. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melawan kendali ayah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah melawanmu sebelumnya."_

"_LISSA! MARIBELLE! LIBRA! BRADY! SIAPAPUN!" _Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, Lissa dan Maribelle segera menghampiri dengan tergesa-gesa. _"Tenang saja, temanku akan membantumu. Bertahanlah Aversa."_

"_Aku senang kau mempunyai teman yang bisa diandalkan."_

"_Aku sudah berjanji untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tolong jangan mati, Aversa." _Kurasakan bulir-bulir air mata membanjiri pipiku. Pandanganku menjadi buyar karena air mata.

"_Robin… aku senang… aku senang bahwa pada akhirnya aku dapat menyelamatkanmu. Mengingat diriku melakukan hal seperti melawanmu... Atau bahkan melakukan hal kejam kepada kalian."_ Ia mengubah tatapannya ke arah Lissa dan Maribelle. "_Terutama tentang apa yang terjadi kepada Emmeryn."_

Aku melihat tubuh Lissa gemetaran. Mungkin karena ia bingung harus seperti apa menyikapinya. Lissa memilih tetap fokus menyembuhkan luka akhirnya.

"_Aku sudah kehilangan ibu. Aku tidak akan tahan jika harus kehilangan keluargaku sekali lagi."_

"_Kulihat kau berhasil menjadi ahli strategi. Kau berhasil menyelamatkan orang dengan tanganmu… aku benar-benar bangga sebagai kakakmu." _

Melihat tubuh Aversa yang semakin lemah aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"_Robin… hiduplah… temukan keluarga barumu… kau berhak… untuk hidup bahagia…"_

"_Aversa…?"_

"_Jawab aku, Aversa…"_

"_Maafkan aku, Robin… tapi ia sudah…"_

"_JANGAN PERGI! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI BAHWA KITA AKAN HIDUP SEBAGAI KELUARGA!"_

Lissa memelukku dengan erat ketika melihatku yang berteriak histeris. Namun seluruh tubuhku terasa dingin. Pandanganku menggelap seraya seluruh kekuatanku menguar dari tubuhku sekali lagi.

"_Kakak… maafkan aku…"_

Sejak saat itu… aku tidak lagi memandang dunia dengan cara yang sama.

"_Kau tahu bahwa kalau kau membunuh Grima kau juga akan ikut mati bersamanya!" _Setelah mendengarkan metodeku akan cara membunuh Grima selain membuatnya tertidur, Tiki membawaku ke tempat sepi dari Shepherd. Wajahnya yang tenang tidak lagi kudapati, ia benar-benar terlihat marah sekarang. _"Meski kau sudah tahu itu mengapa kau mengusulkannya kepada Chrom dan yang lain tanpa memberi tahu kenyataannya?!"_

"_Chrom tidak akan setuju dengan hal ini."_

"_Lalu apa yang membuatmu dapat melakukan sesuatu yang egois seperti ini!"_

"_Satu nyawa tidak sebanding dengan masa depan."_

"_Masa depan… lalu bagaimana dengan masa depanmu?"_

"_Aku tidak memilikinya…"_

Aku melihat Tiki kebingungan akan jawabanku. "_Robin… apa maksudmu? Tentu setiap orang memilikinya… Jika kau berpikir seperti ini karena kau pikir kau adalah Grima, jika kita membuat Grima tertidur bahkan kau bisa-"_

"_Jika kita melakukan itu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku."_

"_Aku tidak mengerti… kau sedang menghadapi kematian… tapi kenapa… kenapa kau terlihat begitu tenang?"_

"_Aku kehilangan keluargaku… aku kehilangan tempatku berada, Plegia menganggapku sebagai pengkhianat. Maksudku… aku sudah kehilangan segalanya, jadi untuk apa aku hidup?"_

"_Lalu untuk apa kau membantu Chrom melawan Grima! Pertarungan ini bukan untuk kau perjuangkan, kau adalah korban!_

"_Karena Chrom memintaku."_

"_K-karena itu …" _Aku melihat air mata menetes turun ke pipinya yang putih bak porselen. "_Robin… kau… kau sakit."_

"_Aku baik-baik saja. __Lagi pula, bukan hanya aku tidak menjadi Grima aku bahkan bisa membunuhnya! Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku aku bersyukur kalau aku adalah Grima! Aku... merasa senang."_

"_Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja! Kau rusak, Robin! Kau tidak berpikir jernih! Kau melihat dirimu sebagai alat!" _Air mata semakin membanjiri pipinya, "_Apakah tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu?"_

Mendengar ucapan Tiki, aku tersadar.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanku.

_Bahkan Chrom sekalipun._

"ROBIN!"

Entah mengapa dengan samar aku bisa mendengar suara Chrom meskipun aku jauh di atas sini. Apa mereka telah menyadarinya?

Maafkan aku Chrom, sejujurnya... aku iri denganmu.

Kau memiliki segala yang tidak aku punya.

Kau memiliki keluarga. Kau memiliki anak yang luar biasa.

Kau bisa menikmati masa depan, bersama dengan Sumia dan anak-anakmu.

Ketika aku pergi, kurasa kau tidak akan kesepian bukan?

Chrom… Cordelia… dan Shepherd yang kusayangi, terima kasih atas segalanya… aku harap kalian hidup dengan bahagia di masa depan yang telah kami perjuangkan.

Ketahuilah… bahwa pada akhirnya aku memikirkan kalian semua.

… _Ibu… Aversa… aku bertanya-tanya apakah kalian akan memaafkanku…?_

_Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk hidup._

_Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian…?_

"_Tentu Robin…" _

"_Kau sudah berjuang, Robin."_

_Terima kasih…_

_Ibu… Aversa… aku pulang._

* * *

Author's Note:

Halo, Raganwald di sini. Di tengah-tengah hypenya Fire Emblem Three House, saya masih mencintai Fire Emblem Awakening.

Setelah beberapa hari mencoba menulis, saya jadi keranjingan dan akhirnya membuat cerita oneshot ini, jadi mohon maaf kalo benar-benar berantakan.

Saya mencintai karakter Robin dan latar belakangnya. Dan saya mau coba mengungkap masa lalu Robin dan membuat cerita menjadi tear-jerking pada saat penghujung game.

Mengenai konsep dimana Robin dan Aversa akur layaknya kakak-beradik benar-benar saya suka.

Oh iya, saya agak kurang suka dengan ending di mana Robin bisa hidup lagi. Meskipun happy ending, menurut saya agak antiklimaks jadinya. Jadi saya buat Robin beneran mati di sini tanpa bisa balik lagi, maka dari itu saya menghancurkan setiap romance pada Robin. Buat apa, toh Robin akhirnya ga punya masa depan.

Maaf. Saya sendiri fans berat Robin x Cordelia btw.

Sekian fic dari saya ini. Silahkan kasih kesan dan pesan di kolom review kalau berkenan.

Terima kasih.


End file.
